wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Despair
Despair are a set of throwing knives with micronic edges, used by the Stalker. This weapon can be sold for . The Despair's blueprint is dropped by the Stalker. It is also included in the What Stalker? bundle for in the market. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *Good status chance. *Can hit multiple enemies in a line. *Very high reload speed. *Silent. *Capable of using the thrown-exclusive mod . *Has two polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against health and shields. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Low fire rate. *Projectiles have travel time and travel in an arc, making it hard to hit at longer ranges and achieve headshots. *Although listed as 100% accurate, the Despair has a slight random spread with every throw, making long range targets more difficult to hit. Tips *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along Team Ammo Restore or Medium Team Ammo Restore *For effective use of non-hitscan weapons, it is strongly recommended to learn how to lead your target. In short, leading means aiming ahead of your target so the projectile still hits him. It can be a challenge to learn it, low level Grineer are recommended for practicing. * Despair daggers are affected by the mod , making it much easier to hit moving targets and longer range targets. Notes *Prior to Update 9, there were no knives visible in the quivers. *The trails from thrown blades are affected by your energy color. Trivia *A "monofilament" is a type of wire or edge, consisting of a single strand or side of strongly bound together molecules. This creates an edge that is micron or even nanometer thin, the sharpest possible. **Typically, they are applied as a cutting tool or a weapon that can sever nearly any object or other molecules. **Organic molecular wires have been proposed for usage in optoelectronics. *Similarly to the Hikou and Kunai, the Despair is a secondary thrown weapon that deals mostly damage. Media CBAshDespair.jpg Despair.png 2013-07-12_00002.jpg|Despair being held in hand before throwing. DespairColoured.png Despair.JPG|New Despair Skin Despair3.png despair2.png|Despair stoped by Snow Globe Warframe Despair Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 12.0.5 Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 4. *Damage increased from 55 to 58. *Status chance increased from 2.5% to 16%. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 16%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5 to 1.6x. *Fixed being thrown backwards when using Ivara's Navigator. *Slightly adjusted the location of Despair when holstered. *Despair is available for use in PvP. *Fixed Despair using wrong audio FX on impact. *Adjustments made to Despair holster to remove redundant visual attachments. *Fixed Despair hand models disappearing forever after emptying one clip. *Text corrections for Despair. *Fixed weapon attachments (Despair holsters) that would detach from player while using a sniper rifle. *Fixed/removed off-hand flashlight when using Despair. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See also *Stalker, the assassin who uses the Despair. *Kunai, a similar weapon. *Hikou, another thrown secondary. de:Despair fr:Despair es:Despair Category:Stalker Category:Thrown Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Silent